Navidad para un Kou
by Tatily
Summary: La navidad es tiempo de compartir, de estar con los seres queridos y de empezar nuevas tradiciones. Al menos esas son las tradiciones de la Tierra [SeiyaxMinako - Reto de Navidad Foro "Ladies Kou"]
1. Chapter 1

**Navidad para un Kou**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen<strong>: La navidad es tiempo de compartir, de estar con los seres queridos y de empezar nuevas tradiciones. Al menos esas son las tradiciones de la Tierra [SeiyaxMinako - Reto de Navidad Foro "Ladies Kou"]

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía con la idea de entretener y sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p>.<p>

. . .

.

— ¿Qué harán este año para Navidad? — preguntó ligeramente Minako a sus amigas mientras revolvía su capuccino. Ami bajó la mirada, Rei casi se atraganta con su bebida y Makoto se tensó — ¿Y entonces?

— Bueno, mi madre estará en un congreso en Australia — dijo con timidez la peli azul — Y me invitó a pasar las fiestas con ella — todas la felicitaron.

— Yo…yo estaré con mi abuelo en el templo… y con… Nicholas — entrecortadamente Rei afirmó lo que todas ya sabían.

—Usagi me invitó a pasar la Navidad con ella y su familia este año — dijo un tanto nerviosa Makoto mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga rubia.

— ¿En serio? Que divertido — exclamó alegremente Mina.

— Que bueno, así su pobre hermano no estará con dolor de panza al otro día — bromeó la sacerdotisa y todas rieron.

— ¿No te importa verdad Minako-chan? — la miró para comprobar que no le molestara. Después de todo Mina y sus padres siempre pasaban las fiestas con Makoto para que no estuviera sola.

— ¡Claro que no! Ve con confianza y deleita a la familia de Usagi para que puedan comer tus delicias — le sonrió amablemente la rubia a su amiga y la vio relajarse. Makoto pensó que su amiga podría sentirse mal y le daba un poco de temor hacerle daño. Pero Mina era una chica comprensiva y siempre deseaba lo mejor a sus amigas.

— Y tú Mina ¿Qué harán en tu casa?

— Oh, pues lo usual. Mamá cocinará un pavo, papá pondrá películas y comeremos palomitas hasta reventar — lanzó una carcajada. Todas la acompañaron, esta sería una linda Navidad. Sin enemigos, sin tener que luchar y sin sorpresas.

O al menos eso creían las amigas.

.

. . .

.

Por las noches, mientras todos dormían y las Sailor Senshi soñaban con su futuro, una de ellas se escurría entre la oscuridad de la noche y vigilaba las calles de la ciudad para que todos estuvieran seguros de cualquier peligro.

Su cabellera relucía ante las luces nocturnas y se movía acompañando el compás de sus brincos entre los tejados. Su respiración era agitada, aunque esa sensación le gustaba, le agradaba saber que la ciudad y su princesa estaban un poco más tranquilas desde que derrotaron a Sailor Galaxia. Y que ella podía seguir siendo útil. En cierto modo le dolía haber dejado de ser una justiciera, después de todo ella fue la primera, la original Sailor Senshi. Ahora patrullaba y volvía a su identidad de Sailor V para recuperar lo que ella era en esencia y que extrañaba tanto volver a ser.

— Creo que por esta noche está bien, Sailor V — dijo su fiel compañero gatuno, que la seguía y apoyaba en todo. Su tono paternal siempre convencía a la rubia de no sobre exigirse.

— Daré una vuelta por el parque y me iré — respondió con voz plana mientras miraba al horizonte. Artemis solo asintió y se retiró, hacía días que su amiga estaba nostálgica y al parecer las fiestas habían hecho que esa sensación se volviera más profunda.

El gato blanco se fue y Sailor V se dirigió a donde había dicho. El parque siempre era un foco de reunión para los chicos rebeldes que querían hacer maldades y ella debía educarlos. Llegó y examinó el lugar. Al parecer estaba todo tranquilo pero cuando casi se iba a retirar una sombra fugaz llamó su atención al esfumarse de pronto entre unos arbustos. La vio esconderse entre unos arbustos y luego movió algunas hojas entre los árboles.

— Que rápido — pensó mientras se daba a la persecución de la extraña figura. Iba siguiéndola cuando una bomba de humo explotó a su lado al posarse en un árbol, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó sobre algo o alguien, lo supo por el gruñido de esa persona. Aun aturdida intentó ponerse de pie.

— Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos por aquí — el tono masculino desconocido lanzó una risotada — Nuestros deseos se hacen realidad.

— No digas eso — dijo otra voz de hombre — Yo pedí una chica celestial, no que me cayera encima desde el cielo.

Sailor V se levantó como pudo y los miró. Iba a pedirles disculpas pero aún estaba un poco aturdida por la caída. El hombre más corpulento la miró con más detenimiento y la reconoció.

— Mira, Ginsou es Sailor V. Que suerte la nuestra — rió de una forma que a la rubia le pareció desagradable. Se acercó a ella, iba a cogerla de los brazos pero la chica se puso en guardia y estaba a punto de atacarlo con lo primero que se le ocurriera cuando…

Un conocido chasquido de dedos se escuchó en el eco del parque. Sailor V, se quedó estática y los tipos miraron a todos lados.

— ¿Que no saben que es de mala educación acosar a una dama?

— ¡Quien está ahí! Déjate ver — exigió el que estaba casi junto a la rubia.

Sus azules ojos vieron con asombro como una figura delgada, con traje negro y una larga coleta, se interpuso entre ella y el hombre. Luego hizo un movimiento y alejó por completo al sujeto de la chica. Sailor Fighter apunto al cielo, conjuró su conocida técnica "Laser de estrella fugaz" y los tipos salieron corriendo. La chica del antifaz iba a hablar pero la Sailor Star se volteó para encararla.

— ¡¿Quién eres y porqué estas aquí?! — los inconfundibles ojos de Seiya, albergados tras las femeninas facciones la miraban con firmeza. La rubia solo se irguió y lentamente se quitó la máscara ante la asombrada Sailor de Kinmoku.

— Soy Sailor V — le sonrió.

— Mina

— Claro que soy yo ¿Esperabas a "alguien más"? — preguntó la chica mientras reía y provocaba el sonrojo en las mejillas de la otra.

— N-no… — Sailor Fighter miró hacia un lado y aclaró la garganta — ¿Por qué llevas ese traje tan extraño? ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Nada realmente… ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

— Maker percibió un movimiento extraño en la Tierra. Un flujo de energía extraño que fue preocupante y un aura diferente en las personas — vio a la rubia contener una carcajada — ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— Ese flujo y el aura solo es una cosa — unas luces brillantes dejaron atrás a Sailor V para ver aparecer a Mina — Se llama Navidad — dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Navidad? ¿Es un nuevo tipo de ataque? — dijo Figther con inocencia mientras cambiaba su figura femenina para dar paso a Seiya

Mina lanzó una melodiosa carcajada y lo invitó a pasear para mostrarle lo que ocurría en la ciudad y en el mundo. No era algo relacionado con enemigos ni ataques secretos, ni mucho menos auras extrañas que transformaran a la gente. Era una época de celebración y de estar con los seres queridos. Le explicó que todos los años se intercambian obsequios con las personas importantes para uno, para demostrarles su aprecio.

Seiya miró asombrado, todos los adornos, la actitud de la gente, todo era caótico pero especial.

— A veces se pierde un poco el sentido de esta fecha — dijo la rubia con un sentimiento en la voz que Seiya no pudo identificar — Pero siempre es lo más importante estar con las personas que amas. Tú viniste sin saberlo pero supongo que el espíritu navideño también te alcanzó.

— Espíritu navideño… que cosas dices

— Bueno, supongo que querrás visitar a "alguien más" ¿no es cierto? — Mina le sonrió pero la expresión de Seiya se oscureció un tanto. Él deseaba ver a Usagi, tanto que le dolía. Pero recibir su desprecio inconsciente le dolía más. Negó con la cabeza.

— No, sólo vine a asegurarme que no había peligro por aquí

— ¿Sólo cruzaste el universo para "asegurarte"? — dijo incrédula, él asintió — Seiya, eres pésimo mintiendo. Pero está bien, te comprendo.

Claro que lo comprendía, ella anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser quien era originalmente. Tener vidas paralelas la consumía por dentro ya que ella conocía todo su pasado y les habían mostrado el futuro, no podía esperar a que llegara la era de Tokio de Cristal para volver a tomar su puesto entre las Sailor.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué hacías vestida así y buscando problemas? — Mina pensaba que estos años de luchas y enemigos y retos eran pruebas antes de lo que realmente debía llegar para ellas. La presencia de Seiya en estos momentos solo alimentaba su sed de vestir su fuku y luchar contra el mal.

— Lo mismo que tú. Asegurándome que la ciudad esté sana y salva — le dio una sonrisa— ¿Piensas quedarte?

— Debo hacerlo, me tomará un par de días estar recuperado para poder regresar. Me quedaré en un hotel.

Mina lo miró un momento, sabía que él se debatía entre ver o no a Usagi. Era doloroso pero lo anhelaba, era obvio.

Pasearon un rato más antes de que la acompañara a casa. La rubia entró al espacio vacío, seguramente Artemis estaba con Luna. Caminó entre las habitaciones, ésta sería una solitaria Navidad. Sus padres habían salido del país y no podrían regresar hasta después de las fiestas debido al clima. Pensaba que sería genial pasarlo las dos con Mako-chan pero su amiga estaba ilusionada con la invitación de Usagi a su casa y ella no la haría sentir que la dejaba sola.

Se lanzó a la cama y miró al techo, era refrescante en cierto sentido ver a Seiya y recordar que había distintas personas en el universo y que ellos no necesitaban una fecha en especial para querer y preocuparse por las personas que les importan. Se durmió con estos pensamientos y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

La habitación del cantante era amplia, estaba bien decorada y tenía un perfume a canela que le hizo sentir que esta época era especial en la Tierra. Se sentó en el escritorio dispuesto frente a su cama y sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo. Lo encendió y el rostro de Maker apareció frente a él.

— ¿Seiya? — llevó su mano a la frente y suspiró — Dime que no hiciste alguna tontería

— No he hecho nada — dijo el moreno divertido — Tranquila, solo me quedé en un hotel porque estoy cansado.

— Tenías que volver enseguida ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿En verdad había un enemigo?

— No en realidad — Seiya lucía tan calmado que la inquietud de la castaña creció

— Espera ¡¿Usaste tus poderes?!

— Calma, calma — Seiya reía ante la expresión devastadora de su hermana — Sí, los usé pero no fue nada grave

— ¡Como que nada grave! ¡Yo sabía que Healer debía acompañarte!

— Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea. Me encontré con Minako.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y con quien más? No me digas que estuviste rondando a la princesa de la Luna… Seiya

— ¡No! No — el chico le hizo una seña para que se calmara — No tengo intensión de verla ¿está bien? Ya lo hablamos. Tengo claro que ella está con su novio y lo ama y yo solo soy su amigo. Nada más. Fin de la historia.

— Me alegro

— Mira, solo llame para avisar que no ocurría nada malo, es solo una celebración de la Tierra y usé mis poderes para ayudar a Mina a ahuyentar a unos tipos. Me quedaré unos días a recuperar fuerzas y regresaré ¿Está bien? — Maker asintió en la pantalla y tras despedirse el aparato se apagó.

Seiya suspiró, estaba cansado no solo por usar sus poderes, sino que había invertido el doble de energía en el viaje para llegar más rápido. Por suerte no había novedades negativas en la Tierra y podría estar tranquilo. Le había causado curiosidad esta fiesta terrestre, por ahora tendría que descansar y podría aprovechar de averiguar más sobre esto de la Navidad

.

..

...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><span>Notas de la autora<span>

Gracias por leer, querida o querido lector(a)

Espero en el futuro explotar esta pareja, ya que me agrada la combinación a pesar que soy una fiel seguidora de Usagi/Seiya

Les invito a leer todos los fics de este reto ya que las parejas fueron sorteadas y se puso a prueba nuestra creatividad al maximo :D

Saludos

Nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Navidad para un Kou**

**Capitulo II**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen<strong>: La navidad es tiempo de compartir, de estar con los seres queridos y de empezar nuevas tradiciones. Al menos esas son las tradiciones de la Tierra [SeiyaxMinako - Reto de Navidad Foro "Ladies Kou"]

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía con la idea de entretener y sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p>.<p>

. . .

.

— ¿Despertó un poco desganada, ver tanto espíritu navideño por todas partes sin tener nada que hacer le dio un poco de lastima por sí misma, aun así se levantó de una salto para aprovechar el tiempo. Pero Minako no era de las personas que se desanimaba tan fácil, después de todo, ese día era Navidad. La jornada donde se esperan milagros y se desean buenos momentos. Estaba tomando un ligero desayuno cuando sonó su teléfono, le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Seiya al otro lado pidiéndole que le sirviera un rato de guía. Claramente no tenía nada que hacer y como quedaron de verse en el centro comercial le pareció una buena excusa para comprar algunos regalos para sus amigas.

.

..

…

..

.

Podría decirse que es difícil que un niño pequeño aprenda a leer en un par de semanas o que hacer crecer una semilla en un día es casi imposible. Pero explicarle por tercera vez, a un hombre que no es de este planeta, lo que significa la Navidad se había vuelto una tarea titánicamente agotadora. No podía creer que un chico tan alegre, apasionado y persistente como Seiya Kou, fuera tan cabeza dura para aprender una tradición global que es tan bella. Alguien pensaría que es porque no es muy inteligente pero sí lo era. Entonces, Minako no lograba entender cómo es que cada vez que entraban a alguna de las decoradas calles de la ciudad, el chico se detenía frente a cualquier vitrina a preguntar que si el árbol, que los obsequios, que el pesebre que vio en televisión. Claro que tenía que recordar que él no era cualquier persona y que tampoco era de este mundo.

— Seiya, muévete — dijo para que sacara su vista del aparador lleno de luces y saliera de la puerta donde estaba parado — La señora quiere entrar — señaló a la mujer que traía un montón de bolsas y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Él la miró y luego vio a la señora.

— ¡Oh! Claro — se apartó — Pase usted — dijo con su típico tono engreído acompañado por una solemne reverencia y guiñando un ojo.

— ¡Gracias! Qué joven tan amable — exclamó la señora entrando por la puerta. Mina sacudió la cabeza. Obviamente a la señora le fascino lo cursi.

— ¿Hasta qué hora seguiremos dando vueltas? — preguntó la rubia, un tanto impaciente. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo yendo y viniendo de tienda en tienda. La chica tenía varios obsequios que comprar aún y su compañero no era de mucha utilidad hasta ahora. Actuaba como si fuera la primera vez que salía de casa, se detenía a admirar todo. A Mina le dio la impresión que era como si el chico hubiera estado encerrado por mucho tiempo sin conocer el mundo exterior ya que se detenía a observar y admirar todo: desde el adorno de las puertas hasta las luces de los semáforos. Eso sin mencionar que Seiya era "sensible" al frío y salía con tanta ropa que no era necesario ponerle disfraz para que nadie lo reconociera. La misma Minako se confundiría si no supiera quien era él.

— No te molestes, Minako-chan — dijo acercándose y susurrando — ¿Me vuelves a explicar porque ese gordito les regala juguetes a los niños? — divisó sus dientes extendidos en una sonrisa.

— No. Ya me cansé de explicarte. Si quieres puedes ver una película luego

— B-bueno, en Kinmoku no tenemos este tipo de celebraciones. Allá todo tiene que ver con los reyes y nada más.

— Lo del intercambio de presentes es para demostrarles nuestro cariño a los seres queridos — Seiya parpadeó confundido.

— Bueno, el cariño a los que queremos hay que demostrarlo siempre. Yo si lo hago – dijo orgulloso.

— Sí, debes ser encantador —dijo la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención — Pero en estos días se hace una cena especial con la familia y haces un regalo único que generalmente simboliza cuanto conoces, quieres y te importa esa persona.

— Me hubiera gustado que los demás conocieran esta festividad, en verdad es muy especial — Seiya se imaginó cómo reaccionarían sus hermanos si aún estuvieran en la Tierra: Taiki seguramente haría la tarea y averiguaría al respecto por su cuenta los intereses de cada uno y les daría a cada uno un buen regalo que fuera práctico y útil; En cuanto a Yaten, bueno nunca se emocionaba mucho con nada pero al menos se esforzaría por darle algún presente a la princesa; y Kakyuu, bueno la formalidad era parte de su vida y seguro les daría algo a cada uno que fuera especial para ella.

— Bueno, también estaré sola — la rubia trató de sonar desinteresada pero algo en su tono de voz le causó un sentimiento extraño a Seiya — Mis padres viajaron y debido al clima no podrán regresar a tiempo para las fiestas. Probablemente vuelvan después del año nuevo — después de decirlo reaccionó — ¡Pero no importa, puedo hacer muchas cosas! Ver películas para adultos, comer sin atajo y podré quedarme despierta hasta la hora que quiera — lanzó una carcajada nerviosa.

— Yo estaré aquí unos días más… si quieres…podemos…

— Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que trajo el espíritu navideño — esa inconfundible voz hizo que Seiya apretara los dientes — ¿Qué haces aquí en estas fechas, Kou? — la rubia de pelo corto hizo énfasis en el apellido del cantante.

— Nada que te importe, Tenoh — respondió en tono burlón.

— Y tú, pequeña…

— ¡Seiya vino en una misión para ayudar a Sailor V!

— ¿En serio?

— Pues, a mí me parece más que estuvieran en una cita que en una misión — Michiru apareció detrás de Haruka con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Una cita? — Mina se puso roja, Seiya en cambio se cruzó de brazos.

— Y si así fuera. No es asunto suyo — miró a un lado molesto y tomó la mano de la chica para llevársela — Vámonos de aquí

— Pero, pero… — Mina solo fue arrastrada lejos de ahí.

— ¡Te estaré observando, Kou!

— Feliz Navidad — Michiru se despidió sonriente

Caminaron un par de cuadras y Seiya se detuvo de pronto.

— Seiya ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?

— Sería un gran problema que crean que estoy rondando a Bombón

— Sí… pero… — Mina se rascó la cabeza y el chico la miro divertido

— No me digas que sería mala opción ser mi cita — le mostró sus dientes y rio.

— Sí, claro. No bromees con eso y sigamos recorriendo que aún me falta el presente de Usagi y me está dando hambre.

— Está bien, vamos por el obsequio más importante y te invito el almuerzo

— Trato hecho — y nuevamente se sumergieron en el mar de tiendas a buscar un lindo detalle para la princesa de la Luna.

Luego de transitar por varias tiendas y saciar el inesperado espíritu navideño (o consumista) que había nacido en Seiya, se detuvieron a comer algo. La cafetería tenía tanta variedad de pasteles que el chico terminó su café antes que Mina decidiera que iba a pedir.

— Minako-chan ¿vas a ordenar hoy o le digo al mesero que viva su vida antes? – dijo en tono burlón.

— No me puedo decidir – exclamó con la vista aún hundida en el enorme menú

— Elige cualquiera. Si quieres después volvemos por todos los demás pero escoge uno ¿sí? – miró sobre la carta, ya le habían traído un segundo café y el mesero esperaba expectante.

— Está bien – bufó – Quiero el pastel de fresa con biscocho mixto, crema batida y… un cappuccino vainilla – sonrió triunfal. Mina siempre decía que no importa lo horrendo del pedido, siempre hay que terminar con un toque de sofisticación. Y así pareció pues el mesero sonrió mientras anotaba y se fue a buscar su pedido. Mientras conversaban una mujer se acercó a ellos.

— Disculpe, joven — la voz adulta los interrumpió, miraron a la señora que se encontraba detrás de Seiya.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece? — la señora le mostró una libreta y un lápiz.

— Usted es el cantante de Three Lights ¿verdad? — susurró la mujer, Seiya asintió — ¿Me podría dar su autógrafo joven Kou? — miró hacia atrás en la otra mesa más atrás una chica con la cara roja a mas no poder, escondía medio cuerpo bajo la mesa.

— ¡Por supuesto! — le guiñó el ojo y tomó el lápiz. Mina vio a la chica dar un saltito y volver a esconderse

— Para Yukari… por favor.

— Para la hermosa Yukari — repetía mientras escribía — de parte del gran Seiya Kou. Y ¿su nombre? — miro a la mujer.

— ¿Yo? — el moreno asintió con una sonrisa — Sólo soy su abuela, ya no estoy para estas cosas. Sólo vine porque mi nieta es muy tímida.

Entonces Seiya se arrodilló, tomó la mano de la señora y depositó un tierno beso en el dorso de su extremidad. La mujer se sonrojó y su nieta casi se desmaya en su escondite. Mina admiraba el momento y no se atrevió a decir nada.

— Mi regalo de Navidad para usted

La abuela se fue muy agradecida junto con su nieta y Seiya sintió algo cálido en el corazón. Tal vez comenzaba a entender lo que quería decir Mina con eso de regalar afecto y buenos deseos.

— Vaya, no sabía que fueras tan bueno con tus fans — sonrió la rubia.

— Claro que sí, no sabes todas las cualidades del gran Seiya Kou — ambos rieron otra vez.

Claramente Minako no conocía a cabalidad a Seiya, aun cuando habían sido compañeros, ya que el chico casi siempre estuvo cerca de Usagi y no tuvieron tanto tiempo de compartir en otro ambiente. Sabía que era encantador y presumido, pero no había alcanzado a ver estas pequeñas cosas que solo se conocen estando con alguien.

Quizás… por eso Usagi se pudo haber confundido…

De pronto, vio una cajita frente a ella. Miro al chico, interrogándolo con la mirada. Le dijo que lo abra y la muchacha se maravilló al encontrar una pulsera plateada con un corazón en el centro.

— ¿Y esto? Pero… ¿Cuándo? — el chico sonrió.

— Es un secreto, es para agradecerte por ser una buena acompañante y también por Navidad. Supongo que está bien ¿verdad?

— Claro que sí, muchas gracias. P-pero… yo no tengo nada para ti.

— No soy de cosas materiales, me agrada más conservar amistades — le guiñó el ojo y siguió bebiendo su café.

Ese día pudo haber sido de desdicha, de soledad y amargura, pero un pequeño gesto, una compañía, una sonrisa sirvieron para que más un alma solitaria recuperara algo perdido. Un diminuto calor naciente en el vacío que habita en cada corazón se sembró ese día, para que en el día de los milagros ocurriera uno que poco a poco crecería con el tiempo.

.

..

..

..

.

Continuara?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me da mucha alegría saber que no fue un desastre lo que escribí a pesar que no le tenía mucha fé..**

**Esta pareja promete, sí. Intento sacar lo que sigue antes del plazo, ojala pueda porque estoy sin net en mi casa xD**

**En fin, gracias por su apoyo y lean los fanfics del reto, estan muy buenos :D**

**saludos**

**nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Navidad para un Kou**

**Capitulo III**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen<strong>: La navidad es tiempo de compartir, de estar con los seres queridos y de empezar nuevas tradiciones. Al menos esas son las tradiciones de la Tierra [SeiyaxMinako - Reto de Navidad Foro "Ladies Kou"]

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía con la idea de entretener y sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p>.<p>

. . .

.

Las escaleras del templo normalmente se le hacían interminables pero el día de hoy parecían peldaños de niños. Minako había llegado temprano al encuentro del último día del año con sus amigas. Esperaba que Ami ya hubiera vuelto de Australia con su madre y que Makoto hubiera pasado unas lindas fiestas junto a Usagi y su familia. El día estaba frío pero la brisa matinal le dio energías para llegar a su lugar de reunión.

— Buenos días, Minako — la saludó la voz de la doncella del templo. Ella le devolvió el saludo con emoción y le deseó un buen año. Rei hizo lo propio y sus amigas llegaron en el momento para saludarse ente sí.

El encuentro fue una feliz reunión mientras todas contaban lo que habían hecho durante Navidad. Rei notó algo extraño en su amiga rubia pero no dijo nada.

— Y tú ¿Qué hiciste en Navidad, Minako-chan?

— Nada en especial — inconscientemente una de sus manos acarició la pulsera en la muñeca contraria y para Rei esto no pasó desapercibido — Y ustedes Usagi ¿Cómo estuvo su Navidad?

— Pues, hicimos una competencia de quien comía más pastel y yo le gané a Shingo — Decía orgullosa — Y Mako-chan nos regaló unas galletas de premio, pero ya no pude comerlas — sacó un paquetito y las puso sobre la mesa.

Usagi abrió el paquetito y vieron unas hermosas galletas con motivos de Navidad adecuadamente decoradas. Rei sirvió el té y hablaron de como pasaron cada una las fiestas. De pronto sonó una melodía en el celular de Minako. Ella se exaltó un poco y se disculpó con sus amigas antes de salir corriendo.

Como era 31 de Diciembre todas las calles estaban atochadas de gente, los taxis no tenían móviles disponibles hasta en 3 horas más y el transporte avanzaba menos que una viejita. Mina se hartó de esperar y se bajó. Si no se apresuraba no podría llegar a tiempo.

Así que…

Sailor V apareció en un segundo y se fue saltando de edificio en edificio hasta llegar al lugar más alto de la ciudad, un mirador que a estas alturas estaría vacío. Excepto por el joven que esperaba impaciente por quién ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso. La rubia aterrizó rápidamente tras unos arbustos y se volvió a transformar para quedar en su ropa de civil. Se dio un último vistazo, no podía creer que había demorado más de una hora en elegir un vestido sólo para venir a encontrarse con Seiya.

— Casi me hago viejo esperándote — la chica sonrió

— Lo siento, se me pasó la hora. Este día es muy agitado.

— Ya lo vi. Qué extraños son para celebrar fiestas

— ¿Por qué?

— Pensé que era un día de festejo y toda la gente anda estresada.

Mina miró a un lado, estaba de acuerdo en que estos días la gente se sobre exaltaba pero de todas formas le gustaba cambiar de año entre tanta agitación. Le pareció muy extraño que Seiya eligiera justo este día para volver a Kinmoku, pero no podía hacer más. Sólo acompañarlo y tendría que agradecer ese tiempo. Quizás no volvería a verle nunca, eso la tenía molesta, de algún modo.

— Sí, puede ser, pero al final todos prefieren estar juntos que separados — le sonrió y vio al chico corresponder la acción. Rápidamente, y antes de olvidarlo, sacó un paquete de regalo y se lo entregó.

— ¿Y esto? — dijo mientras abría el presente.

— Pues, te debía un regalo. A la gran Minako Aino no le gusta deber favores — y rio cantarinamente.

Seiya encontró una caja con varios adornos de Navidad. Mina le dijo que era para llevar un poco de la fiesta a Kinmoku. El chico se sorprendió un poco pero le agradeció amablemente. Seguro a Taiki, Yaten y a la princesa Kakyuu les gustaría conocer también lo que se vive en la Tierra.

Y de pronto…

La rubia se vio envuelta entre sus brazos. Un gesto que fue reconfortante y completamente inesperado. Pero que se sintió bien, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo no gozaba de un genuino y adorable abrazo.

— Oye, Seiya… — escucharon un ruido cerca de ellos. Ambos se pusieron alerta y vieron la figura detrás de los arbustos.

— ¿S-seiya, eres tú? — habló la chica escondida tras las ramas.

— Bombón, claro que soy yo — le sonrió el chico acercándose y le ayudó a salir desde donde estaba.

— Usagi-chan ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? — dijo medio riendo Minako. La rubia de coletas se sonrojó.

— Yo… bueno…es que Mina-chan se fue muy rápidamente y pensé que había pasado algo. Entonces vi a Sailor V y la seguí… y entonces llegué aquí…

— Bombón… que linda fuiste al preocuparte…

— Seiya ¿Ya te ibas? — sus celestes ojos se clavaron en los azules zafiro, él asintió — O sea que… o sea… ¿no pensabas a visitarme?

— Bueno, si quería pero… era una misión muy rápida y ya ves. Estaba a punto de irme.

Seiya rogaba que Usagi no le hiciera mas preguntas, verla era un dolor intenso en su corazón. Tenerla cerca sin poder demostrarle que era y siempre iba a ser parte de su vida, era terrible para él. Pero de algún modo ya no sentía esa angustia latente en su pecho como anteriormente lo hubiera sentido. Estaba frente a ella y el latido de su corazón era soportable. Pudo acariciar su mejilla sin que su alma viajara al fin del mundo en un segundo. Estaba tan linda como cuando la dejó en la azotea de la escuela.

— Creí que éramos amigos

— Sí, lo somos. Discúlpame, Bombón pero debía venir de incognito. Minako-chan me descubrió por accidente — buscó a la rubia del moño rojo con la mirada

— ¿Mina-chan?

.

..

…

No entendía cómo los zapatos le pesaban ahora cuando durante el día parecieron motas de algodón. Caminó lo más rápido posible porque quiso convencerse que no estaba estorbando pero…

…Esa química

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ahora sentía que quería correr a casa a todo lo que le diera su humanidad. En unos minutos encontró la calle y milagrosamente pudo tomar un taxi. El chofer iba hablando de las fiestas y que esta era una época para ganar buen dinero, aunque Minako no estaba interesada en su charla y sólo asentía por cortesía. De vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, quería creer que la extraña situación vivida antes había sido su imaginación pero verlos juntos le hizo pensar que estaba demás su presencia en el lugar.

Llegó a su casa y entró, buscó a Artemis pero no estaba. Bufó y se recostó en su cama.

Supuso que se había dormido, pues un ruido la exaltó y sacó de su ensoñación. Buscó el origen de del sonido y se encontró con la ventana.

— Que…

No alcanzó a decir más palabra cuando descubrió a quién se escondía en su balcón. La saludaba alegremente desde afuera.

— ¡Abre por favor, hace frío! — tembló Sailor Star Fighter desde su posición. Entrando con rapidez

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pues, es que te fuiste muy rápido. Tenía que despedirme ¿no? — sonrió volviendo a ser Seiya.

Mina no se esperaba tal sorpresa. Pensaba que él se iría y ya pero ahí estaba. Otra vez a su lado.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar con…?

— La lleve a su casa. Está sana y salva. No te preocupes

— ¿Estas bien?

— Creo que sí — Seiya le mostró una gran sonrisa y supo que todo iría bien

— Me alegro mucho

— Oye, estas usando la pulsera…

— ¡Sí! Me encantó. Muchas gracias por el regalo.

— Espero que no sea el último que recibas de mi parte.

Esa noche siguió siendo de más cosas asombrosas, amistades que se ganaron y otras cosas que florecieron. La despedida no fue tan fría y estuvo cargada de promesas. Algún día volverían a verse.

Eso sí sería seguro

.

..

...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**Me disculpo por lo des prolijo del documento.**

**No tenía cabeza para continuar, lo siento mucho. Pero les dejo lo que logre sacar de mis neuronas**

**nos leemos**


End file.
